Vehicle assembly typically includes interconnecting many components supplied from various manufacturers. Each of the components may include a number of geometrical features, such as size, shape and position, that may vary and still be within an acceptable tolerance range. To predict the dimensional characteristics of the completed vehicle after assembly, the interrelation or “stack-up” of the tolerances of the various components must be addressed.
For example, many vehicles are equipped with suspensions rotatably mounting vehicle wheels to a frame. To obtain optimum vehicle performance, it may be desirable to set the angular orientation of one or more wheels relative to the frame. A desired wheel position may be indicated by measuring camber, caster and toe. At least one known vehicle suspension includes special cam fasteners that vary the camber, caster and/or toe of an individual wheel by rotating the cam. Once the wheel alignment is properly adjusted, the cam may be fixed at a desired location by a retention mechanism such as a threaded fastener. To accurately set wheel alignment, the vehicle assembly manufacturing facility may be equipped with relatively large and costly alignment machines used to accurately measure the camber and caster of the vehicle wheels. Operators may be required to operate the alignment machine and adjust the cam fasteners until each wheel is within a desired specification range. At this time, the suspension components may be fixed at the adjusted position.
Accordingly, it should be appreciated that great cost and time may be expended to align vehicle wheels to account for the manufacturing tolerances of the various components. In particular, special cam bolts and/or other fasteners may be required at a number of component joints within the vehicle suspension to allow adjustment of the camber, caster and toe of each wheel. Specialty equipment may be required for measuring the position of the wheels and allowing measurement before and after alignment procedures are conducted at the manufacturing plant. Additional burden related to the floor space, operation and manning the alignment equipment also exists. Certain warranty costs may also be associated with vehicles that may be improperly aligned at the manufacturing plant.